Atracción Sanguinea
by herms weasley
Summary: Dos Hermanas muy diferentes entre sí, pero con un sentimiento en común, un querer prohibido...Femmeslash, incesto... BellatrixAndromeda


Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Este One Shot es uno de mis más grandes desvaríos, tengo que hacer varias advertencias.

**En un Femme-slash o yuri lo cual significa relaciones chica/chica…contiene incesto….relación entre miembros de la misma familia.**

ahora me despido invintandolos a leer mis historias ( no todas son tan extrañas como está) y pidiendoles su opinion.

besos con sabor a Remus

* * *

**Atracción Sanguinea**

Una adolescente con cuerpo de mujer, duerme plácidamente en una cama. Alguien de unos fríos ojos grises la mira de reojo. Su pelo negro ondea en el viento, piensa en esa mujer que se cuela en los sueños más perversos de su mente. Esa que ahora está tendida en la cama y ella observa sus labios finos y bellos, tan deseables…

Pero hasta a la persona más cruel y desinhibida, hasta a la que la muerte la tiene como su mensajera, le asquea pensar en lo que le carcome las entrañas.

Bellatrix Black no entiende ¿Cuál es el seductor encanto que posee su hermana¿Qué es lo que la atrae inexorablemente a ella y la hace estar ahí cada vez que duerme? Acompañarla al baño con la excusa de chismear, de verla cuando se viste para salir, solo para ver como se quita lentamente la ropa que lleva puesta y observarla poniéndose otra. Con la excusa de aconsejarla sobre moda. Mientras siente como algo debajo de su cuerpo se humedece y los labios se secan.

La adolescente, Andrómeda Black, se revuelve en sueños. Sus gemidos rasgan el ambiente que se vuelve tenso y asfixiante para Bellatrix. ¿Quién será el objeto de los deseos de su pequeña hermana? Sigue con las vueltas mientras el sudor corre por su frente. Bella lo intenta secar con los dedos para percatarse que está caliente, que no tiene fiebre, que no delira…

Ojala algún día sepa quien es el que causa esos jadeos, el que la tiene enfebrecida de pasión incluso en sueños. Pero Bellatrix no es bondadosa ni altruista: es posesiva, celosa, cruel y sádica, que a veces deja ver cierto aire masoquista como ahora, que sigue ahí viendo a su hermana aunque los celos la enloquezcan y jure matar como a un vil perro a la persona con quien sueña.

Su señor la llama de manera imperiosa. Pero a pesar del dolor de la marca no puede despegar sus ojos de esas aristocráticas facciones, tan parecidas a las suyas. El castigo posterior no importa mientras consiga sacar un nombre, una visión para que se cale en el subconsciente y se aparezca en los sueños. Donde despierta empapada en sudor y con la entrepierna húmeda y palpitante…

-¡Ahh¡Ahhh¡Ahhh!- gemidos de una voz fina y ronca por el deseo atraviesan los sentidos de Bella que se retuerce de celos. Hasta que un nombre sale de los labios de su amada. Un grito que la paraliza y como nunca antes la deja estática. –Bellatrix.- y notó como su corazón se desboca y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda a la vez que las palabras se pierden en la cabeza y la mente queda completamente en blanco.

Sonríe pensando que en su promesa de matar al miserable al cual su hermana dedicaba esos jadeos en el reino de Morfeo. Y es ella…

Bella, como pocas veces en su vida, siente unas ganas irrefrenables de saltar y gritar como una niña a la cual le regalan un nuevo juguete. Otra marioneta.

Y los ojos de la bella durmiente se abren lentamente. Ojos azules color noche que miran confusos a su alrededor hasta que se paralizan. Se encuentran con la mirada gris de tormenta. Piensa que son una alucinación porque su mente no quiere dejar ir a la fantasía del ensueño. Pero se da cuenta que es real cuando se le acerca y siente su aliento que roza su mejilla. Un aliento frío con olor a menta y muerte. Bella siempre ha sido escalofriante para Andrómeda y deseable sobre todas las cosas.

Es ese fruto prohibido que se cuela en los sueños y se apropia de tus pensamientos. Es esa cosa que hace estremecer tus piernas, humedece rincones innombrables y vírgenes, desboca el corazón hasta tal punto que temes que se te escape del pecho que sube y baja aceleradamente… Es el placer que produce transgredir todas las normas existentes. Esa cosa que te hace pensar ser distinta y a la vez te entrega en bandeja de plata a la soledad. Que se adhiere a ti como una segunda piel.

Andrómeda lo sabe desde hace un tiempo y no le importa porque siente que no puede hacer nada cuando Bellatrix esta tan cerca y le palpa la frente buscando algún vestigio de fiebre. Pero no es producto de una enfermedad que su cuerpo compita con las brasas ardientes y que un color rojo tiña juguetonamente sus mejillas mientras la otra sonríe con suficiencia y que le hace pensar "lo sabe".

Sabe que esa noche llegó al mejor orgasmo de su vida pensando en ella. Sabe que siempre que se desviste delante de ella con la excusa de cambiarse y pedirle consejo es para llamar su atención y ver de lo que es capaz; pero a pesar que nota como se queda mirándola embobada nunca ha conseguido más que eso. Que cuando se dirigen al baño a chismear nota como se le iluminan los ojos y prefiere tratarse de paranoica a creer que tiene alguna posibilidad con la más cruel de la última generación de los Black.

Y los ojos se cruzan ahora ya totalmente concientes de la atracción que ejercen los labios de la otra. Pero en este momento hay un ingrediente de más a la explosiva poción, que ojalá no les explote en la cara. Ambas tienen claro que la atracción es mutua. Pero las miradas batallan buscando supremacía. Ambas tienes el orgullo Black en las nubes con los últimos acontecimientos. Se parecen demasiado y a la vez difieren en todo.

Aunque ninguna puede olvidar que la misma putrefacta sangre les corre por la venas y que compartieron en el momento supremo de creación el mismo útero y el mismo esperma solo que en tiempos distintos. Que su hermana menor debe estar abajo pensando en sus chicos altos, rubios, guapos y ricos, es la única que está feliz con el matrimonio pactado que sus padres decidieron hacer para conservar la pureza, el prestigio y el estatus de "La Noble y Ancestral Casta de los Black" que no son más que unos estúpidos elitistas y anticuado intento de aristocracia.

Bellatrix y Andrómeda no están completamente seguras de esto. Ambas conocen gente que les atraen y son supuestamente inferiores en todos los aspectos a ellas. Son sangre sucias y pobres, aunque Bellatrix también tiene su otro placer culpable al igual que Andrómeda.

Y cada una odiaba al otro que competía por el aprecio y las caricias de su amada aunque siempre se disfrazaban de celos de hermanas. El licántropo de bellos ojos color miel era un rival formidable para Andrómeda. Aunque nunca se acercó demasiado a Bellatrix, ella notaba como está lo miraba, las burlas a pesar de ser crueles (como todo en ella) eran sutiles, como si ella hiciera un fallido intento por suavizarlas. Era como si la humanizara.

Pero Andrómeda siempre sería la preferida de Bella y lo sabía.

Bella mientras pensaba en ese Tonks, que venía cortejando a su hermana hace más de un año y siempre la hacía reír¡Un asqueroso sangre sucia! Lo odiaba y tenía pensado hablar con su señor para que lo mataran pronto.

Ambas se observaron de nuevo. Bella seguía con celos bulléndole en el cuerpo. Al igual que Andrómeda pensaba en ese licántropo ojos color miel y se lamentaba en silencio, de que le cayera tan bien. Otra mirada sesgada entre las dos. Otra lucha de poder, de sangre coagulándose no sabiendo que hacer. Si sucumbir al deseo u olvidarse de esto para siempre. Sonrisa cruel y fría, contrastando con otra benevolente y cálida. Las hermanas Black eran dos personas de la misma sangre, pero con opuestos ideales, de la misma boca sensual pero de caracteres diferentes, pero lo opuestos se atraen como el Imán y el metal. De forma inexorable.

Ese es el proceso que ocurre ahora mientras Bella pasa de manera delicada el índice por el fino cuello, haciendo que la otra muchacha se estremezca. Bella empieza a perder el control de sus actos, se olvida que está en casa de sus padres, que la puerta está abierta, que la persona que tiene al frente es una mujer, que es de su misma sangre, que es su hermana. Pero su relación nunca ha sido fraternal y es hora de probar esos labios y ese cuerpo…

Andrómeda siente su corazón latir acelerado. Siente la sangre recorriendo fugazmente todo su cuerpo, apresurada para llegar a esos lugares que por ley divina están prohibidos para ellas.

Llegó el momento eternamente esperado. Las bocas se juntaron lentamente, pequeña y suave fricción de labios aterciopelados. Bella toma con fuerza a Andrómeda del cabello castaño, que parece escurrírsele entre las manos, ahondan el contacto. Las lenguas se juntan y empiezan a batallar por la supremacía y todo se rompe. Los límites fueron dejados de lados junto con la cordura y la decencia que gritan para que paren, dentro de sus cabezas. Pero son acalladas por el deseo, la pasión, los sentimientos reprimidos, la sangre que se confabula en su contra.

Caen en la cama, que de antemano esta desecha como esperándolas, con sus sabanas de seda para arroparlas dignas de las princesas de la gran dinastía Black. Nadie cierra la puerta ni reprime los gemidos. El instinto gana la partida. Andrómeda sonríe entre dientes y se le arquea la espalda, por las maravillas que hacen con su cuerpo las manos de Bellatrix, que parecen tener la misma maestría para matar como para causar placer.

Las máscaras se caen obsoletas. Bella dice palabras dulce en el oído de Andrómeda. Es su niña, su hermana, su amada y espera que después de esto se transforme también en... su amante. Andrómeda pierde toda la dulzura que la caracteriza. Le dice palabras fuertes al oído de Bella y se invierten las posiciones. Las manos de Andrómeda empiezan a jugar con el placer de Bella, con las caricias ardientes. Y Bella gime, una y otra vez sin saber que le pasa. Que hace que consiga sacar genuinos gemidos de deleites a sus labios, que eternamente están sellados a toda demostración de humanidad.

Llega el momento culmine, cuando sientes que te rompes en mil pedazos y vuelves a renacer como el fénix que ambas creen escuchar cantar afuera. Mientras tanto la puerta sigue entreabierta y las ropas que nadie supo como fueron sacadas están a un lado como un recordatorio. De lo correcto, que deben vestirse y nunca más sacar sus envolturas, como el chocolate para esos que viven en eterno régimen. Pero ellas ya fracasaron Abrieron la envoltura y la probaron el sabor de esa carne que tiene el mismo origen que la de ellas y se transforma en un vicio irresistible.

Hay que levantarse, vestirse y dejar todo tal cual está, aunque por dentro el corazón se acongoje y cada una tenga que ver como conseguirá consuelo. Una matando, la otra rebelándose. Les gustaría dormir esa noche juntas, solo abrazándose y sintiendo el calor del otro cuerpo cerca, nada más, por el momento no piden más que eso.

No se puede, ya que mañana volverán a fingir que son las mejores hermanas y la comedia debe continuar. Cada una verá a sus prometidos, les sonreirá fríamente. (digna a un Black) mientras de reojo se crucen sus miradas. Volverán con sus otras pasiones prohibidas y en algún momento la vida las separara… hasta que quede entre los confines de la memoria solo el recuerdo feliz de esta noche.


End file.
